Nuka
Nuka is the oldest (and slightly neurotic) son of Zira, and older brother to Vitani and Kovu, to the latter he is a half brother. He has a straggly black mane villain and appears small and weedy, and is often tormented by termites. His voice was provided by Andy Dick. Nuka means "smell" or "stink" in Swahili. The film hints but doesn't explicitly state, that Nuka is Scar's son by how resentful he is of Kovu's position as Scar's heir, despite not being related (Although according to the director of Simba's Pride, Nuka is actually un-related to Scar as well). It was Scar's wish that Kovu be the next king, although Nuka believes that as the eldest, he should be king. He constantly tries to please his mother and carries out what Zira commands along with his sister Vitani. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride He first appeara with Vitani. Vitani tells Nuka that Zira is going to be mad at him for not watching Kovu. Nuka complains about his jealousy of Kovu going to becomne king instead of himself. Nuka then claims that he could be a leader if Zira would give him a chance. Then, he sees Zira. Fearing that Zira isgoing to be mad at hi m for not watching ovu, he tells her that he cauht some termites for her dinner. Zira berates Nuka for not watching Kovu. During the song "My Lullaby" Nuka appears in the song along with the rest of the Outsiders. Later in life, when Kovu becomes an adult, Zira sends Nuka and Vitani to light a fire near the pridelands so that Kovu can rescue Kiara and gain Simba's trust and Zira and Kovu would rule the Pridelands. Nuka and Vitani make a ring of fire. Nuka at first does not know he is in the middle of the ring of fire unti he feels it. Vitani drags him away. The plan for Kovu to save Kira works. Later, Nuka sees Kovu not attacking Simba and tells Zira. Zira, tells Nuka, " the closer he gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba, adn once he has Simba alone", then she snarls at Nuka, scaring him in the process. Nuka later appears with the other Outsiders, including Zira and the Outsiders. they all find Simba alone with Kovu. ira congratuates Kovu, who didn't was not trying to go along with Zira's evil scheme. Kovu wants to join Simba's pride. Zira orders the Outsiders to attack.When Kovu refuses to kill Simba, nuka chases simba up the logs> Simba narrowly escapes as Nuka grabs on to Simba's leg. Nuka loses is grip and balance logs fall on top of him. Kovu rushes over to free nuka but get swatted aside by Zira. Zira pushes away some logs and is shown to be more sympathetic and kind to Nuka for the first time in the movie before he dies. His last words are "I'm sorry, mother. I tried"> Zira kindly tells him "Shhhhh". Vitani was touched by Nuka's death. Zira looks up at the sky and says "Scar, watch over my poor Nuka"Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death and slashes Kovu across the face, leaving him with a facial wound identical to Scar's. Before his death, Nuka serves primarily as a comic relief character. An example is when he and Vitani were supposed to light a fire in Kiara's hunting area; he accidentally surrounds himself with fire. In a similar manner to Scar and Mufasa, Nuka is jealous of his brother and his position as heir. Nuka's death scene The scene where Nuka dies was originally longer, and survives as a pencil test. As Nuka lies crushed underneath the logs, Zira cradles his head gently with a paw. Pleased with her affection towards him, Nuka manages to say, "Well, I finally got your attention, didn't I?" before he finally dies.5 It is thought that Nuka's last words about getting Zira's attention was cut out to avoid suggesting to children that death is a legitimate way to get a parent's attention. Category:Minions Category:Animals Category:Deceased villains Category:Completely mad Category:Comical Villains Category:Lions Category:Singing Villains Category:Idiots Category:Direct-to-DVD and Video Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Deaths Category:Cats Category:Completely mad Category:Older Brother Category:Brother Category:Masters of Evil Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:Defeated villains Category:mammals Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Smart Idiots Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains who get defeated by a different object Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Well-Known Villains